custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Great Adventure: Happy Birthday, Tinken The Movie!/@comment-68.174.136.60-20150616010245
Barney's Musical Castle was Barney's 2nd national touring show, and his 4th stage show overall (following Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, and Barney's Big Surprise). It originally toured the US, Canada, Puerto Rico, and Mexico from September 15, 1999 - April 14, 2001. It was recently performed in certain Arabian countries, after being performed in South East Asia around 2006. It came to home video on March 6, 2001. Filming Location: ''' Rosemont Theatre- Rosemont, Illinois Contents http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Musical_Castle# show Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast '''NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson *BJ (voice) - Patty Wirtz *BJ (costume) - Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw *Andy - Fernando Moguel (only appearance) *Penny - Hayley Greenbauer (only appearance) *Jessica - Talia Davis (only appearance) *Justin - Wesley Farnsworth (only appearance) *Mr. Sign (only appearance) *The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) (only appearance) *Knights *The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) #Castles So High #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Look at Me, I'm Three #You Can Count on Me #Here in the Forest #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #It's a Great Day #If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 #Castles So High (Reprise) #Wave the Flags #Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) #Knights' Dance #Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) #I Put a Smile On #I'm the King #Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) #It's a Great Day (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This marks: **The last home video and stage show to feature Bob West as the voice of Barney.﻿ **The second time Baby Bop is not seen carrying her blankey. The first time being in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. **The first time, since Barney's Sense-Sational Day, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. **The first stage show to use Joe Phillips's updated underscores, and musical arrangements. They would later be used in other stage shows after this one, other Season 6 home videos (with the exceptions of Barney's Super Singing Circus, and Round and Round We Go), and in the TV series, beginning with Season 7. **The second stage show to feature kids that never appeared in the TV series. **The second time American Sign Language is used during the second verse of I Love You. The first time being in The Alphabet Zoo. However, in this concert, Penny is briefly seen doing it. **The first time, since Barney's Imagination Island, where Philip Parker serves as the song writer. *A reference to Look at Me, I'm 3! is made. In fact, this is the first time that a live Barney concert has one of the characters make a reference to the TV series. *A clip of this tour was shown in Jurassic Park III. *In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. *The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour while their videos had their first release in the US to expand their exposure to US audiences. Shortly after, they made an appearance on the Today Show with Barney. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes. *The Barney costume would later be used in some Season 7 episodes. Gallery http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barney234.jpgPaperback Bookhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imagen_011.jpgSpanish VHS Tapehttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Barneysmusicalcastlelight.jpgLight Stickhttp://barney.wikia.com/wiki/File:Castle_Friends.jpgIt's a Great Day Add a photo to this galleryCategories:*Barney Videos *Barney Stage Shows *Second Generation Barney Home Videos *Season 6 Videos *TV Specials *Barney & Friends Second Generation *Barney Stage Show Tours *Barney & Friends *2001 Read more *Round and Round We Go *Come on Over to Barney's House *Be My Valentine, Love Barney Must Watch Videos *01:05Barney The Land of Make Believe (2005) - Home Video Trailer *01:09Barney Sing And Dance With Barney *01:55Barney And The Backyard Gang Waiting For Santa *01:35Barney Book Fair (2009) - Clip Books are fun *01:05Barney in Outer Space (1999) - Trailer Recent Wiki Activity *Jose Carlos Morenoedited by Rodney16 7 hours ago *Kai Taschneredited by Rodney16 7 hours ago *Count Me In!edited by Rodney16 9 hours ago *Classic Collectionedited by Barneymiller123abc 10 hours ago See more >